Insanity Is For The Awesome
by Shadow Of Grace
Summary: Yes, this is an OCs in the Naruto world, I started reading them and decided to add to the awesomeness. Pairings: OCXHidan PeinXKonan possibly more to come. Hanako and Constance get sucked into the Naruto world with abselutely no idea how to get back. To make things worse they manage to get kidnapped by the Akatsuki for knowing too much, then everything goes to hell. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Grace: Hey people! So I was reading through this the other day, and I realized, to my horror, how absolutely moronic it was. I wrote it all when I was hyper on sugar and drowsy from staying up till three in the morning, and. . . well. . . The result wasn't pretty. So anyway, I decided to re-write it, and since PhantomPrussia – my awesome Beta – had a new OC that she wanted to try out, it all worked out wonderfully. I really hope that this will be better than my previous mess, and if not feel free to bitch-slap me with a plot bunny. **

**Phantom: *Jumps up and down* Do I get to slap you too?**

**Grace: No! Deidara, roll the chapter!**

**Deidara: Fine, un. . .**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Constance

I glared at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and tapped my foot angrily as I waited for my incompetent, clumsy, stuttering, and overly- shy friend to finally show up. She was supposed to come over at exactly three o'clock for an Akatsuki marathon, but of course she was late. She was always late, whether it be for school, a sleepover, or a community bake sale. In fact, the only time I'd ever seen her get anywhere on time was when we both volunteered for a day at the animal shelter; go figure.

Hi, my name is Constance Amelia Brenner, I'm seventeen years old, have long, pin-straight black hair that was a blinding shade of golden-blonde before I got the sense to dye it, and light blue eyes. I am exceptionally short for my age, though not a midget, and I have a temper to match. When someone irritates me, I prefer to shut them up with my fist in their face. Also, I love bunnies.

"C-C-Co-nnie?" a soft voice stuttered from the living room, making my head snap toward the doorway fast enough to make me slightly dizzy.

"Hana? What the hell took you so long!" I yelled, sprinting toward the voice and nearly slamming into the tall purple-haired girl standing near the sofa.

"I-I-I g-g-got l-lost." Hanako whispered, staring at the ground and biting her lip slightly.

"Hey, cheer up, kid! We've got an Akatsuki marathon, three dozen chocolate bars, and a box of popcorn!" I grinned, patting the younger girl on the shoulder comfortingly. She only flinched slightly at the sudden contact, which made my grin widen.

I didn't know very much about Hanako's past, but I knew it wasn't good. Her family had moved to America from somewhere in Japan roughly four years ago. I knew that her father was caught up in some illegal stuff and her entire family was killed before her eyes by masked gunmen. To this day she had a fear of masked people, she stuttered horribly, and she hated human touch. I made it a point to never pester her too much because her business was her business, but I was always curious as to what exactly had transpired that night.

It was hilarious that Hana and I had even become friends in the first place. We were pretty much polar opposites, the only thing we actually had in common was a deep love of anime. I suppose that's just a testament to the power of anime.

"I'll go grab the popcorn, you get the episode picked out." I called over my shoulder as I stepped into the kitchen.

"W-w-wh-ich e-e-ep-epi-sode?" Hanako stuttered after me, shuffling through my immense bookcase of assorted movies and seasons of whatever anime I'd managed to snag on DVD.

"The first one with Hidan!" I called back, smiling silently when I heard Hanako giggle lightly.

It was well known that I was a Hidan fangirl. He was just so. . . so. . . awesome! Hanako, on the other hand, refused to admit which character she fangirled over, but I was certain it was one of the Akatsuki. Both Hana and I agreed that the Akatsuki were the best characters in Naruto, and both of us had pretty much all the Akatsuki products made for fangirls, from necklaces, to tee shirts, to posters, to plushies.

I quietly hummed 'Indestructible' by Britt Nicole as I grabbed a bag of popcorn and threw it in the microwave. As usual, I impatiently tapped my foot and glared at the appliance for two minutes and fifteen seconds until I could finally pull out the steaming paper bag and pour it into a bowl.

When I got back into the living room, Hana was perched on the couch, looking somewhat relaxed, but her eyes still darted around uneasily. With a smile I plopped down on the couch hard enough to make Hanako bounce. The lavender-eyed girl gave me a half-hearted glare until I pressed 'play' on the DVD controller.

Hanako and I sat there for hours watching the Akatsuki's triumphant battles with cheers and throwing popcorn at the TV at their respective deaths. I can't say for sure, but at some point I dozed off, cuddled against the couch with my Hidan plushie in one hand and a half-eaten bar of chocolate in the other.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Hanako

I groaned quietly as bright sunlight assaulted my eyes. Mornings were something I could tolerate, but light flashing in my eyes when I'm sleeping peacefully? Not so much. Wait, sunlight? Last time I checked, Connie always kept her drapes closed, and all the lights had been off when I fell asleep.

_Konichiwa_, my name is Hanako Emiri Daiju, I am sixteen years old, have short, choppy dark purple hair that just reaches my jawline, and dark lavender eyes. I guess I'm pretty tall - five ten - but I tend to slouch in an attempt to make myself smaller. Talking – or contact with anyone in general - is something I really try to avoid since it's not exactly easy to when one stutters as much as I do. I prefer to fade into the background, not express my opinions, and stay out of fights. However, I always make a point to be there with Connie when she gets into fights, mainly to clean up afterwards. I'm more or less the person all the little kids run to when they scrape their knee, and it always cheers me up to see their happy faces when they get a Band-Aid and candy.

Fear and confusion suddenly spread through me, making my entire body freeze. I could feel soft grass beneath me, hear the birds chirping lightly amongst the trees, and watch the trees sway gently in the light breeze. It was actually very peaceful. In fact, I may have even fallen back asleep if not for the sudden crunching noises nearby.

My eyes shot open and I sat up so fast that black spots danced across my vision. The footsteps grew steadily louder, followed by a high-pitched voice yelling happily. It sounded almost like a child's voice, which made me relax just slightly.

"Tobi, would you shut the hell up before I blow you back to the base, un!" an irritated voice snapped as the footsteps grew closer and two figures became visible.

The first thing that I noticed was the cloaks, black with red clouds. The next thing I noticed was the bright orange mask, which made an involuntary shutter creep down my spine. Some of my favorite characters in anime were arguably insane and/or evil, but 'Tobi' still scared the hell out of me.

"Senpai! Look over there!" the childish voice called out at the masked figure skipped toward me.

"Tobi, un! You moron, get back here, yeah!" the blonde called after him, but the masked man paid him no mind.

"Hello girl! Are you lost? Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will help you get un-lost!" Tobi cheered happily as he got far too close for my liking, his orange mask only inches from my face.

My breath caught in my chest and my entire body tensed. Tobi was close enough that I could see the single Sharingan eye through the hole in his mask. Black began to edge into my vision as I fought to breathe, but the close proximity was too much and I let myself give in to the darkness.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Grace: Ha! That was officially waaaaaaaay better than the original first chappie! I think. . . **

**Phantom: Oh, and for the record, Hanako didn't faint because she's a Tobi/Madara/Obito fangirl or anything like that, she just can't handle people in her personal space. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Grace: Yeah, Hana-chan isn't officially paired with anyone as of yet, but this is going to be a long story, I'm estimating at least thirty chapters, hopefully much longer than this one, so we'll see what happens. Oh and if any of you guys have any suggestions for pairing – no yaoi or yuri please – then I'll do what I can to work them into the story. As of right now, the only one I have is PeinXKonan, which is one of my favorite pairings of all time!~ **

**Translations:**

_**Kon'nichiwa**_**: Greeting, hello. (Japanese)**

**Phantom: Oh, and sorry if any of the Japanese ,later on is wrong, I'm really much better with German, so anything more than some simple sentences will probably be from the ever-reliable Google Translator.**

**Grace: Now to end this irritatingly long Author's Note!**

**Hidan: Review or I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin-Sama! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace: Hahahahaha! I got this chappie out waaaaaaaaaay faster than I thought I would! Though it isn't quite as long as I would like, oh well. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses; I guess you could say that I'm just starting small. Plus I'm supposed to be doing an English report on War and Peace. . .**

**Phantom: Shut up. I have Algebra that I should be doing instead of fixing all your grammatical errors.**

**Grace: *Glares***

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!~**

Constance

My head was pounding and my mouth tasted like dirt. I muttered several swears under my breath as I pushed myself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Around me I saw a bright blue sky with a few puffy white clouds floating lazily, along with the occasional bird flying slowly to who knows where. What really shocked me was the plethora of trees.

I am by no stretch of the imagination an 'out-doorsy' person. Actually, I would be quite content to spend the entirety of my life inside, away from the bugs, fresh air, and un-regulated temperatures. And, of course, my attire wasn't exactly made for tromping about through the thick forest around me. My black converse were unlaced, my black leggings were torn, my dark denim shorts were muddy, and my Three Days Grace tee shirt had leaves sticking to it. And I hadn't even started walking yet.

After growling several more swears, I pushed myself to my feet and pulled a few stray twigs from my pony tail before beginning to walk. It wasn't even five minutes before my quiet swearing had turned into full-blown yelling that would have made Hidan blink.

The lower hanging branches were tearing at my clothes, skin, and hair, leaving small red scrapes across my skin that stung like hell. My shoes kept sinking deeper into the mud, making walking tiring, exasperating, and irritating.

Just as I began to debate giving up and waiting for some creepy forest creature to eat me, I heard a creepily familiar laugh. It was high-pitched, childish, and it made my blood run cold.

"But Senpaiiiiiiiii! Tobi wants to keep the pretty girl!~" screamed the high-pitched voice as footsteps grew closer.

"Tobi! Put the girl back! Leader-sama will have my ass if I let you bring her back to the base!" yelled a familiar blonde as two shadows became visible through the trees. One had his arms crossed irritated over his chest, while the other carried what looked like a young girl, hanging limply in his arms. I instantly pitied whoever Madara had picked up.

"But Tobi is a good boy! It would be bad to leave the pretty girl all alone in the forest! She could get eaten by a squirrel!" Tobi wailed, clutching the unconscious purple-haired girl tighter. Wait, purple-haired?

"Hanako!" I yelled, running toward the two cloaked men, ready to kill them both if Hana was hurt.

"Look, Senpai! Another girl! Tobi is a good boy!~" Tobi cheered happily, and I'm fairly certain he would have run over to hug me if not for my friend in his arms.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed, throwing a punch at Tobi's face that literally went right through him.

"Tobi is a good boy! Don't hurt Tobi!" the masked man wailed as Deidara face-palmed and shook his head sadly.

"Ugh. . . W-w-wh-wh-at's g-g-g-g-go-in-ing o-on?" Hanako whispered sleepily as her eyes slowly opened, and promptly widened almost comically when she saw her position.

"Deidara, Tobi, what are you doing?" a cold, monotone voice said quietly from behind me. My eyes widened as well as I spun on my heel and came face to face with none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Tobi is a good boy!~" Tobi wailed, squeezing Hanako tighter, making the girl squeak in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Put her the hell down you bastard!" I yelled, ready to throw a few more punches at Tobi, but someone caught my arm first. I glared down at the blue hand clamped around my wrist, and snarled angrily.

"What's going on here?" Kisame chuckled, Samehada slung casually over his shoulder.

"Kisame, if you don't let go of me in three fucking seconds, once I'm through with Tobi, your fishy face is next." I hissed quietly, ignoring Deidara's hysterical laughter from behind me.

"Do you know this girl, Kisame?" Itachi asked quietly as he activated his Sharingan, making me shiver.

"Nope." Kisame said with a wide grin that showed off his sharp, intimidating teeth.

The next thing I saw was a flash of red, which I can say with a fair amount of certainty was Sharingan, before I fell to the ground unconscious.

Hanako

I was doing my very best not to stare at Tobi's masked face, knowing it would only drag up very, very unwanted memories, so instead I watched Connie, Itachi, and Kisame. When Connie hit the ground, I began to panic.

Biting my lip, I hugged deeper into my dark purple hoodie, as if it would make me completely disappear. I knew that my dark jeans were lightly scuffed, my black combat boots were slightly muddy, and my black tank top hidden beneath my hoodie was probably wrinkled, but I was far too scared to care about the state of my clothing.

"I-i-is sh-s-sh-she a-a-al-al-r-r-right?" I whispered, my eyes not leaving Connie's unconscious form.

"Just unconscious." Itachi said quietly as he turned his Sharingan toward me, and I quickly squeezed my eyes closed.

"Don't hurt the pretty girl!" Tobi wailed as he squeezed me tighter, and I whimpered rather pathetically.

"P-p-p-pl-please p-p-p-pu-put m-m-m-me d-d-d-d-do-down." I choked out, the stress of the situation making my stutter so bad that my words were barely discernible.

"Okay, pretty girl! Does pretty girl have a name?" Tobi asked cheerfully as he gently set me on my feet, and I leaned heavily against the nearest tree as I tried to regulate my erratic breathing.

"H-H-Han-Hanako." I whispered as I slid down to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to ignore the four sets of eyes that seemed to be boring into my soul.

"Hana-Chan! Can Tobi keep Hana-Chan?" Tobi asked cheerfully, turning toward Deidara as he spoke.

"No, un!" Deidara yelled angrily, making me bow my head and curl up into a tighter ball.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi wailed, making everyone except Itachi flinch at the high-pitched noise.

"How did she know Kisame's name?" Itachi asked tonelessly from beside me, making me jump in surprise and curl up even tighter, to the point it was getting hard to breathe.

"W-w-w-w-wha-wha-what w-w-w-w-wou-would m-m-m-make y-y-you th-th-think th-th-tha-that I w-w-w-w-would k-k-k-know?" I whispered, trying to edge away from the intimidating Uchiha while still curled in a tight ball.

"She defended you, and you showed concern for her safety as well. Now please answer the question." Though Itachi's face was as blank as ever, I could almost see a small spark of annoyance flash through his Sharingan eyes before I squeezed my own lavender eyes shut again.

"I-i-it's c-c-c-c-c-com-comp-complicated."

**Grace: Ha! So it's kinda a cliff hanger. . . Actually, I just got lazy. I want to go watch Avengers, but my plot bunnies wouldn't let me escape until I updated this. . . So yah. . .**

**Phantom: And I got my Durarara watching interrupted to Beta this so that her conscience could be clear. . .**

**Grace: Heh heh heh. . . Sorry bout that. . .**

**Tobi: Review, because Tobi is a good boy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Grace: Hey peoples! I'm really sorry this took so long, but I sorta hit a plot wall, but I eventually solved my problem my switching up the order of the POVs. So, from now on, at least till I work it out better, the POVs will switch fairly randomly from Hanako to Constance, and I may throw in a few Akatsuki POVs later in the story, I have no idea. **

**Phantom: You're so incompetent. . .**

**Grace: Well THANK YOU for that vote of CONFEDENCE!**

**Phantom: Anytime.**

**Grace: *Glares* Hidan, roll the chapter.**

**Hidan: No fuckin' way, bitch!**

**Grace: *Death glare***

**Hidan: *Glares back***

**Phantom: I'll just roll the chapter. . .**

Constance

"Ugh. . ." I groaned as I sat up and cradled my head. The last thing I remembered was seeing a pair of bright red Sharingan eyes, then it was lights out for me.

"C-c-c-c-c-connie? A-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay?" Hanako asked softly from somewhere nearby, but I was blindfolded . . . either that or the room was really dark . . . Or possibly both. . .

"Uh, yeah. Hey Hana, did you see them too?" I asked my voice unusually quiet because of my pounding headache. I was going to kill that damn Uchiha.

"T-t-t-t-the Ak-k-k-ka-a-a-a-Akatsuki? Y-y-y-y-yes." Hanako stuttered softly as I finally managed to reach up and pull of my blindfold. We were both sitting in an almost black room with a concrete floor, and a sturdy-looking wooden door off to the left. Hanako was sitting in the corner farthest from the door, a blindfold discarded next to her, along with two sets of ropes. I also noticed ropes sitting next to me as well.

"What are these?" I asked, pointing toward the pile of rope, Hanako laughed slightly.

"T-t-t-t-t-they c-c-c-c-couldn't u-u-u-u-under-s-s-s-s-s-stand m-m-m-m-me, s-s-s-s-s-so t-t-t-t-they b-b-b-b-brought u-u-u-u-u-us h-h-h-h-h-here." Hanako whispered, lowering her head and shoving herself farther into the corner. She had always been very self-conscious about her stutter, and some people believed she was mute simply because she wouldn't talk in front of them, afraid of having her speech impediment mocked.

"Those bastards are gonna die." I hissed, getting to my feet and walking over to the door.

"I a-a-a-a-a-already ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-checked. I-i-i-i-i-i-its l-l-l-l-l-locked." Hanako stuttered miserably, her hair falling to cover her sad lilac eyes. I sighed and sat next to her in the corner, near enough to be comforting, but not so close that she'd have a panic attack.

"Hey, it'll be okay, kid. We've gotten out of tougher spots than this! Remember when we tossed my neighbor's Xbox out the window?" I asked with a smirk as Hana laughed very softly.

"I-i-i-i-it w-w-w-w-w-was s-s-s-s-so f-f-f-f-funny, w-w-w-w-we h-h-h-h-h-had t-t-t-t-t-t-to r-r-r-r-r-run f-f-f-for o-o-o-our l-l-l-l-l-lives." Hanako giggled, her mood brightening for a moment before-

"Why the fucking hell do _I _have to deal with them?!" Hidan's voice yelled as the door was shoved open and said-Jashinist walked in, followed by a certain Uchiha marked for death by yours truly.

"So that I can kick your ass!" I snarled, leaping to my feet and running toward the two Akatsuki members, but Hanako lightly grabbed my arm before I could reach them.

"That'll be the day. As if a bitch like you could even scratch me." Hidan snorted dismissively, making my boiling anger completely overflow.

"You asshat!" I snarled, literally seeing red. I always wondered if the term 'seeing red' was just a figure of speech, but now I can honestly say that if you get pissed enough, you'll see red. Actually, the red may or may not have been Hidan's blood . . . ah, but I digress.

I felt a strange power flow through me, a bit like this one time that I drank eight Red Bulls all within ten minutes. Biggest sugar rush of my fucking life. Anyway, it was like that, but more intense. Everything was moving too fast for my eyes to follow, and I couldn't hear over the blood pounding in my ears, but I could feel my body in motion, and a warm liquid spreading across my hands.

A high-pitched scream rang through my mind, but I couldn't be sure if it was reality or my imagination, so I let my body move in instinct. I can't say for sure how long I was moving, but eventually a feeling of utter exhaustion washed over me, and I slumped to the ground.

Hanako

Hidan was leaning against the concrete wall of the room for support, cradling his crushed nose that was dripping blood. Itachi was standing off to the side, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly in surprise, and Sharingan blazing. Connie. . . she was more or less alright, but her fists were smeared with blood, her face was pale, and there were more than a few bruises across her body from being tossed about and slammed into various walls.

What the hell happened, you ask? I'll try to explain.

Right after screaming a rather nasty profanity at Hidan, Connie leapt at his face, fist colliding with his nose before he could react. She threw several more punches before Hidan caught her throat, slamming her into the nearest wall. Connie retaliated by swinging her fists wildly and snarling like an angry animal before kicking the silver-haired man in a rather tender area, you wouldn't believe how fast he let go of her throat.

After that, the two of them were nothing but a few blurs. Itachi had moved off to the side, I wasn't sure if he activated his Sharingan to follow the movements of the two fighting morons, or if it was just in case Connie turned on him next. Either way, I knew that it was most definitely impossible for Connie to keep pace with Hidan in a fight. Don't get me wrong, she can most certainly kick ass and take names, but that's only against regular people, not an S-class Shinobi. While my brain fumbled for a reason as to how Connie could possibly take Hidan on and not get killed within three seconds, I missed the rest of the fight, but I definitely saw as Connie hit the ground.

"Wow, did one of the Zombie Twins just get his ass beaten by a little girl?" Kisame laughed from the doorway, Samehada slung over his shoulder and a toothy grin across his face while Kakuzu watched disapprovingly from behind the shark man.

"Shut the fuck up, fish face." Hidan hissed, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he pushed himself upright, glaring murderously at Connie's unconscious form.

"W-w-w-w-w-what h-h-h-h-h-h-happ-p-p-p-p-pened?" I whispered, not particularly wanting to draw attention to myself, but deciding that I could summon the courage to try and say something, especially since Connie sort of screwed up, and I was genuinely confused.

"Hidan, how did you manage to be defeated by a child?" Kakuzu asked almost tiredly, completely disregarding my question.

"It's not my fucking fault! The little bitch was fucking strong!" Hidan yelled stomping toward Kakuzu as Kisame rolled his eyes and stepped deeper into the room and out from between the now-bickering Zombie Twins.

"Itachi, did she have that much chakra when we found the two of them?" Kisame asked as Samehada seemed to twitch beneath the bandages toward Connie.

"No." The Uchiha answered shortly, Sharingan scrutinizing at my friend.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" I asked, stumbling over to Connie, who had a thin line of blood dripping from her mouth, but was definitely alive, because I could just barely hear her muttering something about Red Bull in her sleep.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm killing that bitch!" Hidan roared loudly, turning away from his argument with Kakuzu and swinging his scythe off his back as he charged toward Connie.

"N-n-n-n-no!" I yelled, pushing myself to my feet and leaping between Connie and the enraged Jashinist.

'I wonder if this is how it ends. . . at the hands of the Akatsuki. . . well, there are worse ways to go.' I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut, readying for the scythe to slam into me.

_Crash!_

**A/N:**

**Grace: Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! Yes, I **_**am **_**an evil bitch.**

**Hidan: So you finally fucking admit it!**

**Grace: Shut up, fool.**

**Phantom: Okay, in order to avoid disaster, I'm cutting in here. Sorry for the cliff hanger, don't blame the Beta, and review.**

**Hidan: You heard the bitch, review dammit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Grace: Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took so long, I just had a lot of crap to get done for the past two weeks and it took forever. Actually I still have a lot of crap to get done, but I started to feel guilty about not updating, so yeah. I apologize for the short chapter, but I only had like fifteen minutes of free time to get it scribbled out, plus PhantomPrussia has exams or whatever and didn't Beta this before I threw it out there, so if anyone would like to point out my mistakes and stuff I'll get 'em fixed as soon as I can. By next week I should be done with all the crap I have to get done, so assuming no more shit hits the fan, I should have another chapter out by then. :) **

Hanako

Everything was deathly silent, the only sound being my shaky breathing. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to see a mass of white bandages blocking Hidan's scythe, the tips of which were halted only inches from my face. I blinked slowly in confusion as I tried to process what exactly had just happened, eyes absently trailing up the thick bandaged object until they reached a hand.

A _blue _hand.

A squeak of surprise passed through my lips before I could stop it as I stared up at Kisame, who was gazing evenly at Hidan, sharp teeth gleaming in a half-smirk half-snarl. Hidan's scythe had torn some of the bandages of the large object before me, revealing some of Samehada's grey-blue scales which were twitching in excitement.

"What the hell, you asshole!" Hidan yelled toward Kisame, wrenching his scythe from Samehada and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Leader-Sama strictly instructed us not to harm them yet." Kisame said plainly, putting a little too much emphasis on 'yet' for my liking.

"I wasn't gonna' fucking harm the bitch. . ." Hidan grumbled as he fastened his scythe to his back and crossed his arms in a way that, had he not been an S-Class Criminal, looked very much like pouting.

"W-w-w-w-what h-h-h-h-hap-p-p-p-pened?" I asked again, managing to push myself to my feet and stand between Hidan and Connie again as though I could do something to stop the Jashinist.

"Your friend just had a sudden surge of chakra." Kisame stated, not looking away from his glaring contest with Hidan.

"H-h-h-h-huh?" I muttered, tilting my head in confusion.

"Urgh. . . Why the hell does my head hurt so fuckin' bad?" Connie groaned, opening her eyes slowly and sitting up. She blinked a few times and glanced at all of us a moment before her face twisted into a scowl "Why the hell are you bastards staring at me?"

**A/N:**

**Grace: Okay, once again I am really, really sorry for the crappy ending and the extreme shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be at least 2,000 words, kay? Please review, it inspires me to pull my face out of my textbooks and write! :D **


	5. Author's Note

**Grace:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I'd like to start off with an apology for all of my readers. All of you really do mean a lot to me, every single hit on this story makes me smile. The faves and follows never fail to improve my mood, even when I'm having the shittiest of days, and if I could hug every one of you I would. You reviewers, though. . . you guys really are the ones that inspire me to get off my procrastinating and incredibly lazy ass to get some writing done, and every single one literally makes me dance around like a lunatic; my cousins must think I need to be locked up at this point.**

**Unfortunately, life is a bitch – as I'm sure you all know. After dealing with some rather severe bullying problems and more than one hospital visit, I've ended up moving. Now I'm in a different state entirely, and though things are quite a bit easier for me now, I'm still dealing with physical and mental after effects. Now, please note that I am ****NOT ****fishing for sympathy, I haven't a doubt in my mind that I can't even begin to fathom the troubles that other people have. At this point I simply feel obligated to my amazing readers to explain why the hell it's taking me so long to update.**

**Now that I'm finally getting settled properly and on the road to a decent recovery, I'd like to pick up my writing again. After reading through my assorted stories, I was left utterly disgusted by the all-round quality – or lack thereof – of nearly every chapter. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that no one has pointed out the shoddiness of my writing yet. **

**More to the point, I've decided to do a full re-write of every story. Needless to say, this is no small undertaking, especially with the nearly two dozen other fanfics that I haven't quite gotten around to posting. In order to make everything a bit easier for me, I've made an entirely new account. All re-written fics will be uploaded as I get to them, and I promise that each and every story I've published thus far WILL be gotten to eventually, though I can't say quite when. A link for my new account (Pen name Forsaken Paradise) can be found on my profile.**

**Again, I would like to thank each of my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. All of you really have brought a bit of sunshine to my day – ironic given that it's storming at the moment – and I wish I could thank each of you individually, but unfortunately typing isn't very easy for me at the moment. Please do keep an eye out for the new version of this story, and I'll probably post a quick notice on here when I upload the fixed version. At the risk of being repetitive, thank you all for your support of my writing up to this point, and I hope to hear from you guys again. **

**Lots of love,**

**Grace.**


End file.
